


Pieces

by Octamercuria



Series: Glimpses of Life [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Short & Sweet, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: OathKeeper, the new Lannister-Tarth personal assistant keeps Jaime on his toes, with the help of Brienne.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Last day at the conference... why not? 
> 
> Please Note: "Oathkeeper" is the equivalent of "Alexa" - Just more advanced, with recorded voice messages that are prompted by key words that are custom by owner. Jaime calls his Wench. 
> 
> This has not been beta'ed - All grammar and spelling errors belong to me and Spellcheck.

The heaviness of sleep began to dissipate as the rays of sunlight began to stream into the room, engulfing it with its golden beams. By instinct, his hand reached across the large bed, seeking to curl her large body against him. He frowned when all he found was empty cool sheets, the slight indent in the bed the only indication that she had been there a bit ago. 

“Wench, where’s Brienne?” his gruffly voice asked into the silence, his eyes blinking off the fog of blurriness as he looked about the bedroom, his frown growing deeper at his wife’s absence.

The square white box on the nightstand began to glow red, processing his question and with a swirl of gold gave him the answer he had requested in Brienne’s voice.

“Jaime, I’m sure you’ve forgotten, so I made sure to leave this message on Oathkeeper. I have a 7am meeting at work today so I’m leaving right now. I’ll see you at lunch – I love you….. I let you sleep in this morning…… I think I may have tired you out last night.”

He smiled as he pictured her blush at her last comment, his senses tingling at hearing her recorded message. He was wonderfully sore as he stretched, his mind immediately replaying the wonderful events of last night, his frown turning into a large feral grin. He rolled to her side, his head seeking her pillow, his nose burrowing in her scent of wild flowers and the sea. He felt more than saw the small cardboard piece next to his head, the blunt edges making its presence known. 

Curious, his hand grabbed it, his mind trying to recall where it had come from. Letting it fall back on the bed, he pulled the sheet off his naked body, his bladder reminding him the urgency to pee. He rushed to the attached master bath, the soft light turning on as it detected him. Bladder contented, he moved to wash his hands, finding another cardboard piece next to the hand soap. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember if he or Brienne had left it there last night. Taking it with him, he moved back to the bedroom, tossing it on the empty bed and walked into the closet looking for a fresh pair of boxer briefs. 

To his surprise, his peripheral caught sight of another square, sticking to the corner of the full length mirror, teasing him to grab it. More confused than ever, he pulled it out of the corner it was tucked in and went back to the bedroom, flicking it onto the bed. Standing at the edge of the mattress he crossed his arms, taking a closer look at the 3 squares. He bit his lower lip as he wondered what they were. 

“It’s like a….” and before he could finish the thought his voice anxiously spoke to Oathkeeper. 

“Wench, puzzle pieces.”

The box glowed red, thinking too long for Jaime’s likes, then gold as Brienne’s voice came across the room. 

“Have you found them all?”

Excited beyond believe he rushed out of the room, practically ripping the hinges off the door, feeling the dimples on his face from the large smile plastered on it. 

He found one sitting on the sofa in the living room next to the controller and the other on the dining room table. Moving to the large open kitchen he found one by the coffeemaker, another hanging on the stainless steel refrigerator and the eighth in the middle of the double sinks. The last, defiantly stayed hidden from his green eyes, until he saw it on the mantel, proudly standing next to wooden frame that held their wedding photo from last year. 

His eyes alight with mirth he hurried back to the bedroom holding the precious pieces against his chest, almost jumping onto the bed as he placed them next to the other 3. With quick shaky hands he put the pieces together, only needing to attempt it twice before they all fit together. Deliriously relieved and happy to see the image created before him, he read the message. It was a simple 4 digit number…. to be more specific, the 4 digit number that unlocked his phone, his computer, and the ATM…..their wedding date.

Feeling his chest tighten and eyes begin to mist, he recited the number aloud to Oathkeeper. With a glow and swirl her voice gracefully filled his heart. 

“Jaime, you found all the pieces, just how you found all of mine and made me whole,” her voice quivered. “Your love heals me and spurs me. It’s my sword and shield, my strength and vulnerability. It’s a reflection that mirrors our souls. Thank you for loving me as you do - happy anniversary my love.”

Tears fell amongst a smile, trying to capture his breath. 

Heart full, body alive and mind free, he fell back on the bed, wondering how he had become the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be my last one for the week.... real life calls me away..... 
> 
> Looking for a Beta/Sounding Board - Please reach out to me if you are interested.


End file.
